La difícil
by pily W
Summary: Siempre habrá alguna que no cederá tan fácil. Siempre habrá alguna que no se dejará llevar tan rápido. Porque las chicas nunca serán trofeos de Quidditch el cuál ganar. Porque siempre habrá una diferente a todas. La difícil...


_**Siempre habrá alguna que no cederá tan fácil.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Siempre habrá alguna que no se dejará llevar tan rápido.**__****_

_**Porque las chicas nunca serán trofeos de Quidditch el cuál ganar.**__****_

_**Porque siempre habrá una **__**diferente**__** a todas.**__****_

_**La difícil**_

* * *

><p>La chica más difícil<p>

Ella era la única que me hacía sentir a gusto conmigo mismo. Era la única que no estaba conmigo por ser el jugador de quidditch. Ella estaba conmigo por ser quien yo era, yo sé que me quería como persona y no como una simple fan. Porque ella no era igual a todas, ella era diferente.

Nos convertimos en buenos amigos durante mi estancia en Hogwarts debido al Torneo de los Tres Magos, en realidad terminamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos; ella se la pasaba leyendo y estudiando una pila de gruesos libros todos los días en la biblioteca -o cuando era un día soleado, en el jardín frente al lago negro- y yo la observaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo la observaba todo el tiempo posible. Sé que a ella le gustaba que la mirase, la ponía nerviosa. En más de una ocasión recuerdo que dijera que no la dejaba concentrarse, pero sé que amaba mis expectantes miradas. Así empecé, observándola, hasta que un día decidí acercarme y hablarle, porque desde mi llegada al colegio cede del Torneo, Hermione Granger no había dado señales de saber quién era yo. Aunque cabían todas las posibilidades de que lo supiera ya que ella era muy lista e inteligente. Pero no lo bastante como para tomar aquella iniciativa, así que tuve que hacerlo personalmente.

Ella intentaba hacerse la difícil, lo sé, pero eso es algo que todas las señoritas bien educadas hacen, suponía. Nunca antes nadie había hecho que yo insistiera, por lo general, todas las chicas de cualquier edad al reconocerme en público se abalanzaban sobre mí queriendo una fotografía, un autógrafo y aprovechar el momento para un abrazo, que casi siempre eran dados por parte de aquellas. Pero en ella, en Hermione, el poco interés que le daba a que yo fuera una figura pública, no parecía excitarla de ninguna manera, me trataba como si fuera un estudiante más en Hogwarts. Su comportamiento era algo que encontraba muy misterioso, era algo que siempre terminaba por hacerme fastidiar, de no querer mostrar más interés hacia ella, pero me era imposible, porque a la vez, era muy atrayente. Y me encantaba que me hiciera sentir eso.

Un día en particular, mientras Hermione daba sus últimos repasos para el examen de pociones -o algo así había mencionado-, me di cuenta de que se veía más bonita que de costumbre, algo en su cara -la que recordaba más infantil e inocente- había cambiado. Me quedé pensando en ello desde que había llegado dos horas y media antes y me había sentado en la silla de enfrente de la alargada mesa de la biblioteca. Al saludarme me había dedicado una rápida sonrisa la cual era muy diferente desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero de la cual apenas era consciente. Y no era porque llegara a transmitirme algo hermoso con sonreír, porque en realidad estaba tan absorta estudiando, que más bien el saludo que había recibido era de nervios. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que los grandes incisivos de Hermione ya no estaban, ahora tenía una dentadura completamente perfecta. Le hacía ver más madura y eso me gustó, lo que me hizo tomar una repentina decisión.

Herr… mío… ne -dije cuando se disponía a abrir el cuarto libro sobre la mesa después de haber terminado con los otros.

¿Sí, Viktor? -respondió ella alzando la cabeza parpadeando mucho, era la primera vez que le hablaba en todo el día, por lo que supuse que escuchar mi voz después de tan prolongado silencio la debió aturdir un poco.- ¿Ya… ya te tienes que ir? ¡Por Merlín, ya casi acaba la hora del almuerzo! -dijo fijándose en el reloj que colgaba de una de los grandes muros- Vaya, perdí la noción del tiempo. Lo siento, tengo que irme, tengo examen con el profesor Snape en unos minutos -se apresuró en recoger todos los libros esparcidos en la mesa, los metió a la mochila y se fue sin permitir que yo dijera algo más.

Esa misma tarde, me resolví volver a intentar hablarle a Hermione, no iba a dejar para después lo que ya había decidido que iba a hacer, y esa señorita me iba a escuchar. Como ya se aproximaba el fin de curso en Hogwarts y las vacaciones de verano estaban muy próximas, se me había ocurrido la magnífica idea de invitar a Hermione a pasar las vacaciones conmigo en mi natal Bulgaria. Tenía que empezar a preparar todo para antes de que llegásemos, la afirmación por parte de ella sería mera cordialidad, ya que no esperaría una negativa, ella ya había aceptado ir conmigo al baile de de navidad. Además, nadie le decía que no a Viktor Krum.

La esperé en el gran vestíbulo hasta que salió de las mazmorras, me dirigí hacia ella casi corriendo, ya que llevaba el paso apretado escaleras arriba, no me importaba si llevaba prisa, me tenía que escuchar. La tomé del brazo justo antes de que pisara el último escalón y dio un respingo de sorpresa por lo que se le resbalaron los libros que llevaba abrazados.

¡V-viktor! Me asustaste -dijo ruborizándose.

«Perrdóname» Herr… mío… ne, no «erra» mi intención -me disculpé y solté su brazo en el cual quedaron marcados mis dedos por unos segundos antes de desaparecer lentamente, lo que hizo que Hermione se ruborizara aun más.

Aproveché el momento que se había quedado sin habla para comunicarle lo que tenía planeado que hiciéramos en el verano, lo cual la tomó de sorpresa. Ya iba por buen camino, a las chicas les gustan las sorpresas. Hermione no respondió enseguida, dejé que tomara su tiempo para hablar, pero el esperar me ponía cada segundo más desesperado. ¿Qué le costaba aceptar enseguida? No imaginaba que se pusiera en su plan de difícil en ese precario momento. Vamos, que matrimonio no le estaba pidiendo, solo era pasar varias semanas conmigo en Bulgaria, sólo eso.

Hermione parecía cavilar mucho en su cabeza, hasta que después de lo que llegó a parecer mucho tiempo, abrió la boca para decir algo. Y de seguro que dijo algo pero no le entendí. Habló tan rápida y desesperadamente que parecía un zumbido; sólo alcancé a escuchar algo de "vacaciones de verano" más zumbido y "Ronald", cuando cerró la boca estaba más roja que un tomate.

¿Eso es un sí, «cierrto»? -inquirí solo para aclarar lo que había dicho.

Lo siento Viktor, pero no -dijo Hermione recuperando su color habitual-. No puedo aceptar tu invitación a Bulgaria, es muy halagador de tu parte, pero no creo que sea posible.

¿«Perro porr» qué no? -pregunté atónito abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Qué más tienes qué «hacerr» en el «verrano» además de «seguirr» estudiando todo el día?

Viktor yo…

No tienes excusa, Herr… mío… ne, «crreí» que «érramos» amigos. -le dije seriamente.

¿Pero qué…? Viktor, no puedes obligarme a hacer lo que tú quieras -dijo Hermione echando chispas- no puedes obligarme a ir a un lugar desconocido que se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. La amistad no se basa solo en eso. Gracias, pero no.

No puedes «decirrme» que no. ¡Nadie le dice que no a «Viktorr Krrum»!

Pues me encuentro muy afortunada en decir que soy la primera en decirte que no. No me obligarás a nada. Ron tenía razón -dijo haciendo paso a silenciosas lágrimas por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Se acomodó la túnica, recogió sus libros tirados y se fue con paso decidido.

Nunca en la vida me había tropezado con una mujer como Hermione. Tan orgullosa, terca, mandona, pero sobre todo, así de difícil de conseguir. Después de varios meses, decidí mandarle una lechuza pidiéndole disculpas por haberme comportado tan mal en esos días. Le pedí disculpas no porque yo estuviera mal o las necesitara, sino porque he aprendido que a las mujeres les gusta que les pidan disculpas cuando están enojadas. Hermione respondía frecuentemente mis cartas, yo trataba de hablarle mucho de mí, y de las nuevas chicas que había conocido a mi regreso a Bulgaria. Pareció no importarle mucho. La verdad, no dio muestras de que le interesara, por el contrario, ella solo me hablaba de su organización de algo con los elfos domésticos y otras trivialidades que pasaba con sus amigos. Hasta que perdimos contacto total.

Aunque nunca dejé de pensar en ella. En ella, la que nunca pude tener, la que jamás cedió a mí. La chica imposible de alcanzar. La diferente, la misteriosa, la más atrayente. La chica más difícil.


End file.
